elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Star (Quest)
Background Many years ago, Malyn Varen was exiled from The College of Winterhold for pursuing questionable research with Soul Gems. Malyn was trying to find a way to prolong his spirit, and he believed that storing his soul inside the Daedric Artifact Azura's Star would prevent him from dying. Unfortunately for him, one of the properties of the Star was that black souls—the souls of sentient, mortal beings—could not enter it. As such, he began experiments to modify the Star's properties so that it would accept black souls. The further Malyn progressed toward this goal, the more Azura tormented him. The artifact slowly drove Malyn insane, causing him to hear voices and see people that were not there, and eventually, to murder one of his students. After this, he left the college, collected a band of followers, and continued his research at Ilinalta's Deep, an abandoned Imperial outpost that had mostly collapsed into the adjacent lake. There, he continued his work, eventually succeeding in capturing his own soul inside the modified Azura's Star and achieving a state of immortality. Walkthrough To receive this quest, the Dragonborn must first talk with Aranea Ienith at the Shrine of Azura, south of Winterhold. She will tell you that the Daedric goddess has chosen you as her champion, and you must find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star to the darkest night. You can find this elf in The Frozen Hearth inn at Winterhold. Talk to Dagur and ask him about the elf. He will tell you that the elf is called Nelacar, and that he has a rented room. Talk to Nelacar and you can intimidate, persuade, or bribe the necessary information out of him. He will tell you that his mentor, Malyn Varen, was experimenting with Azura's Star, and that the last known location of Malyn was Ilinalta's Deep. Ilinalta's Deep can be found west of Riverwood. There is a trap door atop a partially submerged tower that leads into the underground complex. Ilinalta's Deep After entering, go past the crucified skeleton and enter a flooded room with a partially open doorway on the left. Walk through the doorway and down the subsequent hallway. Following the hallway is a small room containing a Skeleton and the first of many Conjurers (Necromancers at higher levels) found throughout the dungeon. In the next room are two more Conjurers, and a Skeleton lurks in the room on the left, which contains some food and a Potion of Water Breathing. The door on the right leads to the next area, which contains a Conjurer, a Skeleton, and a wolf. The underwater passage behind the waterfall on the left leads to a hidden room with a chest and a Breathing Water Skill Book floating near the ceiling. Rather than teach the Water Breathing spell, the book increases the Alteration skill by one level. The right-hand passage in the next room leads to two Conjurers and a Skeleton. There is a small sleeping quarters to the left, as well as an Arcane Enchanter, an Alchemy Lab, and several useful pieces of loot. The door on the right has an Apprentice lock, with a chest and some potions on the other side. At the end of the next passage is a high-level Conjurer, on the far side of a flooded depression that cuts across the room. There is a partially submerged stairway on the far side of the depression that can be used to approach the Conjurer from the safety of the water. Under the water near the stairs is a door with an Adept lock. Loot on the other side includes a leveled Soul Gem and a chest containing a Spell Tome, potions, and gold. Back in the partially flooded area, a door on the left with an Apprentice lock opens onto a small room with a couple of potions and alchemical ingredients. Up the stairs on the far side of the room is a door locked by a timber bar. Activate the bar to move it and go through the door to come onto a small landing area. Follow the landing to the right and through another door which leads to the final section of the dungeon, Ilinalta's Deluge. Follow the path down to reach an area with two Conjurers. There is a chest, and quite a few potions and Soul Gems scattered throughout this room and the smaller one to the right. The door to the left leads down a path, through another door, and into a room populated by a Conjurer and a Skeleton, with cages along both walls. Through the door at the end of the room is a set of stairs opening onto a medium-sized room with a high-level Conjurer and four Skeletons. There is no loot in here, so continue straight up the stairs to the left. In the room at the top of the stairs, Malyn Varen's skeleton sits peacefully in a chair, with the Broken Azura's Star at its feet. Also in the room is a chest with a small amount of loot. With the Broken Azura's Star in hand, the dungeon can be exited via the ladder that leads to the ceiling. Cleansing the Star There are now two options to fix the Broken Azura's Star: #Give it to Aranea Ienith #Give it to Nelacar Speaking to the desired NPC with the Broken Azura's Star in one's inventory will begin this final step. Whichever option is chosen, the Dragonborn must enter the Star to cleanse it of Malyn Varen's soul. The Dragonborn is warped out of the Star several seconds after defeating Malyn inside, regardless of the status of Malyn's three Dremora henchmen. Once Malyn's soul has been defeated, the Dragonborn is pulled out of the Star, thanked, and given either a working Azura's Star by Aranea Ienith, or the Black Star by Nelacar. The former can trap only white souls—those of non-sentient creatures—while the latter, according to Nelacar, can trap only black souls—the souls of sentient beings. In actuality, however, The Black Star can hold either white or black souls, just like a Black Soul Gem. Additionally, bringing the Star to Aranea makes her available as a follower. While giving the Star to Nelacar does not provide a companion option, The Black Star has the advantage of a much more abundant source of Grand Souls, as all black souls are of the Grand level. Meanwhile, only white souls from exceptionally powerful monsters, typically unique bosses, are Grand Souls. Trivia *Malyn's skeleton in Ilinalta's Deluge can be reanimated with an Apprentice-level reanimation spell. *Defeating Malyn's Dremora is an effective way to collect Daedra Hearts. Just be sure to loot the Dremora's bodies before being warped out of the Star. *Trying to pickpocket Malyn will prompt the message "This person has already caught you." *If you kill Malyn, a necromancer or two may attack you somewhere in Skyrim. See A Scrawled Note for more details. *The person that you didn't help during this quest will have some foul words for you when you interact with them. *If you cleared Ilinalta's Deep and Deluge before starting this quest, new opponents will be present there when you go there in the quest, even though Ilinalta's Deep will still be marked as "cleared" on the Skyrim map. *Aranea Lenith speaks of '' a fort threatened by water, but not yet touched by it.'' She thinks this description applies to the College of Winterhold, but it also partly applies to Ilinalta's Deep, since it is also a fort threatened by water. However, Illinalta's Deep has obviously been damaged and, thus, touched by water indicating that Aranea spoke of the College of Winterhold. Bugs Gallery Azuras-star.png TheBlackStar.jpg ru:Черная звезда (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Quests